roblox_elemental_battlegroundsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Possible/Upcoming Elements/@comment-34009757-20180517144238
Bayonetta/Umbra Witch Element Diamond cost: 600 or higher Since the Sans element came to existence its been known as a crossover element, this element is a crossover element idea of mine (The symbol of the element is not shown but for a description of it, it is a medal with black as the background and purple as primary color, the image in the symbol is a cresent moon with a orb inside it) (I recommend watching and researching on Bayonetta 1 and 2 so clear visuals of what the moves of everything look like so that way nothing of moves are confusing) First move is named “Bullet Arts” Its a range move where the user will equip four guns, two on the hands and two on the back of the feet, when equipped the user can click/tap anywhere on screen and the user will shoot the guns at the direction you clicked/tapped on, another way this can be made to be used easily is one click for the player shooting with hands 2 clicks for using feet, and three clicks for doing a break dance while shooting the guns in every random direction, Bullet Arts can be equipped as long as the user wants it equipped, the damage the user can deal up from low damage to medium damage, mana cost is 300, cooldown is 1 second. Second move is named “Wicked Weaves” Its a blast move where the user will open up a portal on her/his right side and a giant fist will launch out hitting whatever in front of the user, although when the move is activated the users clothes will disappear partially revealing only the legs and sides and arms of the user to not have clothes, everything else will have clothes on still, reason being is because the users clothes is hair, when using Wicked Weaves that hair disappears and opens up a portal and is used as a conduit to summon the limbs of the demons, when holding down the mouse/holding your finger on screen the user can change where the Wicked Weave will do, when holding the mouse the player will see a transparent portal only viewed by the users screen will appear, every 3 seconds the portal will change position, it will appear on the users side, or it will appear above in front it the user which will summon down a giant foot to stomp, and on the ground in front of the user, if the player quickly double clicks/taps then the user can summon this portal anywhere within the users range, if you hold and then double click then whatever transparent portal you see when it was changing will be the portal to be used, this will deal high damage, mana cost 400, cooldown is 3 seconds. Third move is named “Witch Time” Its a range move where the user will summon the Umbra Witch/Bayonetta symbol on the ground beneath him which ranges to the size of The World but a bit bigger, after activating Witch Time players in the field are slown down in time, in the field there will be dark purple waves and swirls going inwards in the field, and in the air in the center of the symbol is a clock hand that represents as the witch time hand (The Witch Time hand will be the exact hand from the game itself), this hand will turn clockwise and after it points to the top again Witch Time will deactivate resuming time again, the witch time sound effect will be played as well, after Witch time is activated the user will have a limited amount of time to attack players who are in witch time, Witch Time remains active for 10 seconds or possibly longer like 15 or 20 seconds, mana cost 600, cooldown is 10 seconds. An alternate version of Witch Time is that once activated it will affect the whole server but time usage is still the same. 'An alternate version of Witch Time is that if players are caught in the move on their screens they will see the Witch Time hand and the users screen too, but players not in the field can’t see the hand on their screens, for the alternate version of the user affecting the whole server the user and other players in game can see the Witch Time hand on their screen too.' Fourth move is named “Witch Walk” Its an armor spell where the user uses the power of the moon and starts to illuminate with a blue aura around herself/himself, the user will be capable to walk on walls and even walk on ceilings, this move lasts as long as the user wants it to be, mana cost is 300, cooldown is 2 seconds. Fifth move (Ult) is named “Final Climax” The user will summon a huge symbol on the ground and any player caught in it is then transported somewhere else to a place where the skies are cloudy, the user will then appear and then Bayonetta herself will appear by the users side, Bayonetta and the user will start attacking the players caught in the ult for 3 seconds after bayonetta activates Witch time dealing medium damage, then the user and Bayonetta will do a little dance with Bayonetta saying the chants to summon demons, which will be audio by the voice of Bayonetta, Bayonetta will say Teloc Vovim, Agraa Ors, Taba Ors, Avavago, and after saying that Bayonetta and the user will stop dancing but end it with a pose, the users clothes and Bayonetta's clothes will disappear and it will all form into a conduit of the hair and swirl around each other and go through a Portal, but as their clothes do disappear there will be trails of hair swirling around the user and Bayonetta so it covers some parts of them, after it goes through a portal it will summon forth the queen of the world of inferno(hell) the queen's name is Queen Sheba, her size is enormous as in height, after summoning her then she will then pull back her arm and turn it into a fist, then launch it towards the players punching the players with very high damage, the ult itself will act like a scene from a game with the camera moving on its own and changing positions, also after summoning Sheba the cloudy skies will turn red with red lightning striking everywhere in the background, a visual will be done as this sounds a bit confusing and difficult to understand, mana cost is 1000, cooldown is 100 seconds, also a song from Bayonetta will play as well, it will either be “Let’s hit the Climax!” or “Time for the Climax”. ''' '''An alternate ult for Umbra Witch would be called “Infernal Climax” The user will summon the Umbra Witches symbol underneath him/her which ranges to the size of the Reapers Rage (ult) and anyone caught in it or on the rim is then frozen in place, the player will then activate Witch Time and go around hitting players in the symbol to the center of the symbol, the user will deactivate Witch Time and will do a dance and say a chant which is “Avavago” and after saying that the player will stop dancing and end it with a pose, all clothes on the user will disappear and will turn into a big trail of hair and goes up a little bit above the user and fly straight into the ground behind the user, there will be small trails of hair swirling around the user to cover the places of the user, before the big trail of hair dives into the ground, a portal will open up which makes the hair go in, then on the opposite side of the user another portal bigger than the portal for the hair that dived into will open up, the hair will grow out of the bigger portal and a demon dragon will appear, the demon dragon will then roar and then open his jaws and grab all players into its mouth and the demon dragon will constantly keep chewing the players for 4 seconds dealing high damage, then the demon dragon will launch the players into the air and take one final smashing bite to the players as they land back down which instantly kills all players, the demon dragon will swallow the players when they die and then it will roar one more time before fading away back into the portal, after it has faded the portal will close and the hair trail behind the user will then go back into the user head and all clothes will appear again and the user can move again, mana cost 1000, cooldown 100 seconds. (Note that if the disappearing moves is too much or too inappropriate there can be edits that most of the clothing will stay on the user but only some of the clothes on the arms and legs will disappear leaving the rest of the clothes on the user)